I Have a Question
by malreina
Summary: Shepard is used to providing answers and stability, but when she herself is in doubt, there is only one crew member she can think to ask. One-shot.


The med bay was dim and silent, but the longer Shepard sat there, the more sounds she heard.

The thrum of the Normandy's engine was much louder here than her cabin, a constant pulse, the very heartbeat of her ship. Her own heartbeat thumped in unison, as any commander's should. Medical equipment beeped, hummed, buzzed and clicked— Shepard was reminded of the songs of nighttime insects on Mindoir, many years ago. Here were their electronic counterparts, serenading her as she sat alone. Waiting.

Discarded electrodes sat on the table beside her, smeared with conductive gel. That was discarded too, slicked on her fingers and skin. Doctor Chakwas's computer terminal was active, its windows closed in frustration— then reopened to hastily clear the search history. Incomprehensible data streamed across several monitors. Shepard knew what she looked for, but not how to find it— she was a soldier, not a scientist. She was smart, but smarter with a gun.

She hated asking, but she knew who had the answer.

When the med bay door slid open, Shepard took a slow breath, her stomach tightening.

"EDI."

"Usually it is I who has the questions, Shepard."

The android looked amused until she analyzed her commander's expression, then hers fell to match.

"How much of me is synthetic?"

EDI stepped closer and folded her arms behind her back, tilting her head. "Surely Doctor Chakwas could provide a sufficient answer?"

"I tried." Shepard gripped the examination table and watched her knuckles turn white. "She kept beating around the bush. I don't want this sugar-coated, EDI— I want a straight answer."

"And the vagueness you've encountered has left you concerned."

"How much, EDI?"

"Before we disengaged with Cerberus, I had extensive access to medical records and research data from Project Lazarus." EDI raised an eyebrow as Shepard fidgeted, as if the woman were about to be physically struck. "By analyzing this data, I may ascertain that you are approximately fifty-six percent synthetically reconstructed."

Shepard sucked in a breath.

"More synthetic than human," she said quietly.

"You seem to suggest that is a negative outcome."

Shepard lifted her head and met EDI's unreadable gaze. Or… was that a little offense she saw in the twist of the android's lips?

"I didn't mean…" The sterile air suddenly felt chill against her exposed skin— or was it real skin? Maybe it was a fabricated silicone graft. A shiver crawled up her spine, and she shook her head. "How would you feel if I shut you down, cracked open your core, and added a few things?"

EDI frowned, and for a moment, Shepard thought she did not understand the intent of her suggestion. Then she spoke, quietly, "I feel that would be a violation of our friendship."

"Why?" Shepard pressed.

"In this scenario, I did not consent to any hardware alterations."

Shepard quirked an eyebrow at the AI and remained silent, allowing her to process the idea.

"But Shepard," EDI said, "Cerberus gave you life. Had they not synthetically repaired your body, you would not be here to carry on this conversation."

"I didn't ask to be repaired."

"No— but neither did you ask to be killed. What was stolen from you has been returned. Do you _feel_ different— less human?"

Shepard swung her legs over the edge of the examination table and curled her toes, flexed her fingers, listened to the quick beat of her heart. Her stomach gurgled, reminding her that a peanut butter sandwich for dinner was insufficient. A spot on her back itched where the tag of her sports bra tickled, a bruise on her thigh ached dully, and she sort of had to pee. Shepard blinked and looked back to EDI.

"No," she said a bit sheepishly.

"Then— hypothetically, Commander— what is the significance of your individual components when the sum is the same?"

Shepard took a slow breath, opened her mouth to speak, changed her mind and closed it, then exhaled through her nose in a rush. She hung her head and chuckled. "You always ask me the hard questions, EDI."

"No, Shepard." EDI smiled. "Just the important ones."


End file.
